My Happy Ending
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Haruno Sakura recently promoted ANBU. First mission: Find and kill Uchiha Itachi. Only problem is, he has other plans for her. Including a past that was once forgotten. Itasaku.
1. Weakness

** My Happy Ending. **

Chapter One: Weakness

She hated that word. The one word that could kill her: weak. She was always the weak one. Never the strong. She was never good enough for them. Never good enough to fight, she always had to stand to the side lines. She was the last chosen to play. Why? Because she was weak. Fragile. Unwanted. Annoying.

She landed to her feet. Her long pink hair feel over her shoulders. She looked up at the now setting sky. She was surrounded by trees. She would no longer be weak. She was sent on a one man mission, after receiving the rank of ANBU. Her mission was to find and kill S-class criminal Uchiha Itachi.

Everyone told her she was strong enough for this type of mission. She could handle it, couldn't she. She sighed to her self, taking off all her ninja attire. And changed into a tight red dress, that was a little bit higher then mid-thigh. She made her way though the rest of the woods, and into the city.

As soon as she reached the city. She went into the first bar she saw. Scanning the area she saw the black cloak with red clouds that she was hoping for. He sat alone taking small sips of a drink. She smiled, as she walked over and took a seat next to him.

He wasn't as scary as people said. Now that see got a good look at him, he had no huge muscles falling out of his shirt. In fact from far away he kinda looked well... scrawny. He wasn't even that tall 5.7 at the most.

His blood red eyes turned and looked at her. "Yes?" he asked. His voice wasn't scary or sadistic, it was deep and smooth. _Keep calm... _she thought. Her instincts were to run, but her mission was to stay. She could feel his high amount of chakra.

"I was just wondering what a good looking guy like you was doing in a place like this?" she said.

"Hn." Sakura smiled, her bright greens eyes shined. _She thinks she has me fooled... _Itachi thought, smirking.

"I'm Hotaru by the way." Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you, Hotaru."

XXX

A scream escaped Sakura's lips, as she was thrown into the wall. She coughed up some blood. She cursed her self, her eyes where clamped shut, her whole body burned in pain. Her eyes stung. She could feel the lump in her throat telling her to cry. She wanted to, but she wouldn't. She needed to be strong.

He stared down at her. His raven hair was tied back and his bangs framed his beautiful but tired looking face. "What are you doing here, Kunoichi?"

"I was here to assassinate you." she mumbled, her voice barely a whisper.

"Who sent you?" he said, his body moving closer if possible.

"The Hokage of the leaf village, Tsunade." Sakura said, bitting her lip, trying to stop the tears.

"And you who are you really, Yumi?" he asked, his eyes turning into slits.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, the Hokage's apprentice." she smiled, coughing a little bit of blood up.

"I didn't think they would send someone so important. You must not mean a thing to them." he smirked.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, her eyes widening.

"You're hated. Unwanted. Not needed. You mean nothing to them. Your nothing but a withering flower. In other words your weak." he smirked seeing more tears roll down her face.

She hated it she was so weak. Her brain just snapped. "I... I don't try to be weak... you know." she looked down at her hands, a small smile on her face, as more tears feel. "Every time I ask for help. It's the same thing. 'Not right now Sakura.' I'd ask them later. They'd say no again. So I tried to teach my self..." she hiccuped. "I know I'm weak, annoying, unwanted, fragile. And every time I tired they'd put me down. But..."

Itachi stared at her. "Someone once told me, when I was studding for the ANBU exams, he told me that I should give up. I wasn't strong enough to pass. He told me that I can't change my destiny. But I still tried." she said, pushing her self against the wall, to push her self up. "And that's why I'm not weak."

He smirked. "I can make you stronger." he said. She gapped at the S-class criminal. "I can train you. But you... you would have to forget everything about Kohona. Everything from your past."

"How?"

"Are you willing to forget?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"Yes."

He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and sat her down on the bed. "When you wake up you will only remember me." he said. She looked up at him. Her eyes widened seeing the black comas in his eyes start to move. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she passed out.

A/N Time:

Well hoped you guys liked it. Leave me a review and I'll update as soon.

3 Sakura


	2. Home

**My Happy Ending **

Chapter two: Home

_I'm going home, Back to the place where I belong, And where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from. No, I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old, So I'm going home. Well I'm going home._

Jade orbs opened to a semi-lit room. She blinked a couple times, a couple faces she could make out. She slowly started to sit up. Her eyes went into focus. And she was staring at the face of the handsome eldest Uchiha. His dark eyes stared at her. "Ah." she said, not knowing what to do.

"My name's Itachi." he said.

"Hello, Itachi-san."

"Just Itachi."

"Okay." she smiled, a small blush made her way to his face. He smiled a little bit.

XXX

Two Weeks Later

"Saku-chan!" Deidara yelled running though the house. Sakura opened the door. Deidara slammed into the door that Sakura had just opened.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Dei-kun." she said, shocked.

"It's okay, Saku-chan, yeah." Deidara said, standing up.

"Was there something you needed Dei-kun?"

"Oh yeah! I was wondering— why are you wet, yeah?"

"Oh I fell in the lake..." Sakura said, shaking her head, water splashed everywhere.

"And how did you do that, yeah?" Deidara asked. Deidara had become the older brother to Sakura. He was always taking care of her.

"I was teaching her how to fight on water. You did very good today, Sakura." Itachi said, walking up behind her. He smiled down at her, earning a blush from the pink hair Kunoichi. He handed her a dry towel.

Deidara rolled his eyes at the cuteness. "Come on Saku-chan. Let's get some clean clothes on you, yeah." he said. Sakura followed behind Deidara only glancing back once at the Uchiha.

"You've taken a liking to her?" Itachi turned around to see his blue partner, Kisame.

"Hn." Itachi said, moving past him.

"You can't run forever from your feelings." Kisame called.

Itachi looked back at him. "What dose it matter. She doesn't even remember me before." he said, walking into his room. He shut the door, and walked to his desk.

He remembered from before the Uchiha massacre. Him and Sakura had been friends. He had even once told her he loved her. But after he left it seemed that she didn't even remember who he was. That she had replaced him with his idiot of a brother.

He sighed, as he leaned over a scroll. His blood red eyes skimmed over the pages. He jumped a little when the door opened. He turned to see Sakura, in now dry clothes walk in. She placed her wet one's in the dirty clothes basket.

"Am I really doing better, Itachi?" she asked, a smile on her face. He turned and looked at her.

"You're doing great, Blossom." Sakura's face grew red. Everything grew quite as he turned back to his scroll.

"Itachi...?" she asked after a while. He turned and looked at her giving her one of his 'hn's. "I keep having dreams..." she said, after a moment. "There's a boy... and me! And he's telling me that he has to leave. And I'm crying... I don't know why... but he looks just like you. Itachi."

He looked at her. _She shouldn't remember anything... _"Is that you...?" she asked.

"I don't know, Blossom."

"He called me that! He called me Blossom just like you do... and I... I called him Ita-kun..." she mumbled.

He stood up and walked over to her. She gulped seeing him look down at her. "I'm sor—." she stopped when warm lips brushed against her. Her eyes widened with surprise, but slowly shut. He pulled away slowly, and she whimpered missing the warmth of him.

She moved over a little bit, feeling his weight move onto the bed. She laid down next to him. "Itachi... Ita-kun..." she mumbled. He looked down at her turning his sharingan off. He pulled her closer, letting her lay her head on his chest. He ran his hand through her silk hair.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" It was the one question that haunted him. Would her love her. Could he even love? The one girl that changed him since he was a child. Could he really care about him. The first person who said he was a human and not a tool.

"Yes, Blossom. I love you very much." he mumbled.

"Good! Because I love you too." she smiled, happily. A blush on her face.

XXX

_Sakura dried her eyes as she stood up from her spot on the ground. She had been picked on again. She should have been used to it by now but she just couldn't help but think she did nothing wrong. _

_She slowly made her way into the forest. She always loved going there. She had been watching someone for the past week. He was always training so hard. She was just captivated. She wanted to be just like. She wanted to be strong just like him. _

_She hid behind a tree. She started at his dark hair. It moved with every step he took never missing a beat. He stopped and through a kunai at the tree. She squeaked. "Come out. I know you're there." he said. Sakura slowly made her way out from behind the tree. _

"_I'm sorry..." she said, walking out. Her small form shook. _

"_Who are you?" he asked. _

"_I- I'm Sakura..." she said, her voice nothing more then a whisper. _

"_Why are you crying?" he asked. _

"_Thy boy I like... was mean to me... he pushed me to the ground... and then some girl kicked me..." _

"_And who is this boy?" _

"_His name's Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said, moving closer to the boy who was now talking to her. He sat down next to her. _

"_I know who he is." he said. 'That foolish little boy' "Why do you think he did that?" _

"_He said, that I was ugly... and had a big forehead." she started to cry. _

"_Well, I don't think your ugly." he said, he moved up her bangs. "And your forehead isn't even that big." She looked up and smiled at him. "What do you think about me?" he asked. _

"_I think your wonderful." she said._

"_I don't think that's true. I'm just a tool for the village nothing more." _

"_That's not true. You're not a tool. You're a person. And your so graceful. And you're very handsome." Sakura blushed. _

"_You really think so?" he asked. _

"_I know so." she smiled. _

"_He smiled. Well, I think your beautiful." her smile brightened. "Why don't I walk you home." _

"_Okies." they started to make there way out of the forest and into the city. "You never did tell me your name." _

"_It's Uchiha Itachi." _


	3. Reflection

**My Happy Ending**

Chapter Three: Reflection

_Look at me,  
You may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Everyday its as if I play a part  
Now I see if I wear a mask  
I can fool the world but I can not fool my heart_

Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me  
when will my reflection show who I am inside

I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart  
and what I believe in  
but somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart  
and be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me  
why is my reflection someone I don't know  
must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time  
when will my reflection show who I am inside

Sakura stood staring at her reflection in the water. She was on her first mission for the Akatsuki. She had been living with the Akatsuki for about half a year now. Don't get her wrong she loved living with everyone. She treated them as her family. But this wasn't who she was. She wasn't someone who could kill without a reason.

And she didn't think when Leader told them to kill someone, that wasn't a reason. She took a deep breath. She looked at her self, this wasn't who she was. She slowly started to wash the dried blood off her face. Her face held no emotion.

That wasn't who she was. She was a happy, carefree person. She just wanted to be her self. She really did. "Are you ready to head home, Saku-chan?" she turned seeing Deidara behind her. She nodded, and the two quickly made their way back to the base.

XXX

Sakura was sitting in her bathroom. In the tub, warm water filled to the top. Her whole body was under except for her head. She had her arms wrapped around her knees. Her eyes held so much grief and sorrow. She could feel her own eyes staring strait back at her. Some much disappointment in those eyes at her self.

She heard the door open and shut, she shifted her eyes and started at Itachi. "What are you doing, Blossom?" he asked. She shook her head, just wanting to be left alone. She could hear Itachi sigh. Sakura took a deep breath and went under the water and stayed that way for awhile.

She came up taking another breath. Itachi grabbed a towel, and held it open for Sakura. Sakura stood up and got out of the tub. She felt her body sting, going from very hot, feeling the coldness of the air on her body. She slowly took of her clothes. She took a step forward. Being engulfed in the towel.

Itachi wrapped the towel around her. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll go get you some clothes." he said, walking out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Sakura walked over to the mirror, and started at her self.

She felt horrible. She had just killed someone. He could have been a father. He could have been in love with, the girl of his dreams. And she killed him. Cold blooded killed him. She couldn't stand her self. Itachi walked back into the room, handing her clothes. "I'll go get you some dinner, go lay down." he said.

He walked out of the bathroom. He knew how Sakura was after every mission. She pretty much hated her self, more then anything. Sakura walked out of the bathroom, after changing into a black tank top, and black shorts. She laid down in the bed, and rolled over on her side.

Itachi walked into the room, to see Sakura laying down, almost looked asleep. "Sakura, sit up." he said. And she did. "Here." he said, handing her a bowl of rice.

"I'm not hungry." she said. Itachi gave her a look at could kill.

"Eat." he said. Sakura sighed, and started to eat.

XXX

"Sakura I'm hungry!" Tobi cried.

"I'm almost done. And if you don't stop crying you'll have to wait longer." Sakura said, sounding like a mother, to the youngest member of the Akatsuki. Tobi instantly stopped talking.

"Did the world just come to and end?" Kisame asked, walking into the room. "Or did Tobi stop talking."

Tobi looked up at Sakura as if pleading for her to stick up for him. "Kisame, if you don't stop making fun of Tobi, You'll be the one with out the food." Sakura said, turning pointing her wooden spoon at Kisame.

Kisame glared at Tobi and sat down at the table. Deidara walked into the kitchen, sitting down he looked at the glaring Kisame. And the almost crying Tobi. "What happened to them?" Deidara asked

"I told them if they weren't quite I wouldn't give them food." Sakura said, getting some plates down from the shelf. "Where is Itachi?" she looked around the room noticing that he wasn't there.

Deidara shrugged. "He should have been home already, yeah."

"I'll go see where he is." Sakura said. "You can get your food now." she walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway she had now thought of as her own home. She walked into their room. She heard something in the bathroom, and let her self in. Itachi was in the shower.

"What is it, Blossom?" Itachi asked.

"I just came to tell you that dinner is ready." Sakura said. She turned to walk out of the room. She froze staring at her reflection in the mirror. But it wasn't her with her long hair tied back into a low pony tail for when she cooked. Instead she saw her messing with her long pink hair making sure it looked beautiful.

She felt her whole boy move sway to one side, along with the image. When she came strait again her reflection in the mirror was different. Her once long hair was cut short and looked like she hadn't washed it in days. She ran a hand through her hair with a wet hand. She coughed a little. And fell to her knees. She covered her mouth.

Itachi quickly opened the curtains, a towel was wrapped around hid lower self. "Blossom! Blossom!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders. He spun her around to face him. "Blossom! Sakura!" her eye looked scared, almost horrified. "Sakura-chan what's wrong?" he asked again, pulling him to her.

"When will my reflection show me who I am inside." her voice was nothing more then a whisper.


	4. Dirty Little Secret

**My Happy Ending **

Chapter Four: Dirty Little Secret

_Let me know that I've done wrong. When I've known this all along. I go around a time or two. Just to waste my time with you. Tell me all that you've thrown away. Find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know _

I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone. Or you'll be just another regret. Hope that you can keep it. My dirty little secret. Who has to know? When we live such fragile lives. It's the best way we survive. I go around a time or two. Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away. Find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know. I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone. Or you'll be just another regret. Hope that you can keep it. My dirty little secret

Who has to know?

The way she feels inside. Those thoughts I can't deny. These sleeping dogs won't lie. And now I tried to but it's eating me apart. Trace this nightmare

I loved her more then anything. She was the one thing that was going right in my life when I was younger. And still was. Ever since I had met her I loved her. Those innocent emerald pools that could stare through your soul. Her hair, soft as silk. And he smile. Back then It was rare to see such a sight. But when you did, it could make you warm on the coldest day of winter.

I sighed as I stared at her sleeping form laying down in our bed. I watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. I had loved her since the first time I saw her crying in the woods.

_Itachi made his way through the woods going to the place where he usually went to train. He was ANBU captain so he was always training. He stopped walking when her heard small sobs. He turned and looked at the small child. She must have been around the same age as his annoying younger brother. _

_He couldn't help but looked at her. Her fragile body just shook with sadness. She looked so broken and sad. She reminded him of his self. He was broken. So much was expected from him. He slowly made his way towards her. He kneed down in front of her. He brought his hand up, and she flinched. _

_She started at him wide eyed. She tried to move her self away from him, Only to be stopped by the tree trunk. "Please don't hit me." she said, bringing her hands to cover her face. She had many cuts on her arms and not to mention the large cut on her face. _

"_Who hit you?" he asked, trying to move her hand from her face. "I promise I won't hurt you." he said. She slowly lowered her hands, trying to wipe the tears away. "Why are you crying?" he asked. _

"_I'm not crying!" she bit back. "I'm trying to be a Kunoichi... and Kunoichi don't show emotion... so they don't cry." she said, trying to take a breath in but failed. _

"_It's okay to cry sometimes." he said. "I cried a lot when I was your age." _

"_Really?" she said. _

"_Yep. My whole family put so much pressure on me. That I would just cry." _

"_But your strong." _

"_You get stronger, if you believe in your self. If you have no one to encourage you, how could you love your self. I had so many people telling me that I was doing so bad. But I believe that if I tried I could get better. And now look at me." _

"_Everyone hates me..." she said, starting to cry again. _

"_Why would someone hate you. You're so pretty, and smart." he said, wiping some tears away from her face. _

"_My body's to small, I have a large forehead, I have ugly hair. And I'm fat!" she cried harder. _

"_Stop!" his voice stronger then he wanted it to be. "If you would stop looking at all the things that you thought where wrong with you. And started looking into the things that make you you. You wouldn't be crying because you would know they where wrong. For one. You're supposed to be small. You may have a big forehead." he said, a whine came from her mouth. _

"_But I'm sure you'll grow into and. It means your smart. And your hair it's not ugly. It's unique. And you're not fat. In fact I think your perfect." he said, moving her hair form covering her face. Sakura smiled at him, and gave him a hug. _

_He hadn't had a hug in a couple years. His family never hugged him. "Thank you." she said, he felt her hot tears on his cold skin. _

"_What's your name?" he asked_.

"_Sakura. Haruno Sakura." she smiled. _

"_Sakura, eh? How about I call you Blossom." he smiled. Her smile widened. She nodded. "Now, Blossom who gave you those cuts?" _

"_Uchiha Sasuke..." Sakura said, looking down. She felt his chakra change. She looked up to see the blood red Sharingan. She gasped. _

"_Are you afraid, Blossom?" he asked. She looked away. "Please look at me." and she did. She looked up at him even though she was scared she looked him strait in the eyes. "Why... Why are you looking at me?" he asked. _

"_Because your my friend. And I'm not afraid. Because friends are friends." she smiled, and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. _

_His eyes widened, and turned back into his normal blue black color. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. I'm Sasuke's older brother." _

"_How can you be related to him. You're so nice. And he... he's a butt!" Itachi smiled. _

"_Let's go make sure Sasuke say's he's sorry." _

XXX

"Have you found her body yet?" Tsunade asked.

"No Tsunade-sama." an ANBU said.

"Keep looking." The ANBU quickly left.

"Do you think it was smart to kill her?" Shizune asked. Tsunade looked up and glared at her apprentice.

"Hush Shizune. No one is to know."

"Tsunade, why did you send her off to be killed."

"She was in the way. I didn't need her anymore. She was becoming to strong."

"Where you jealous. That she was as strong as you. Maybe even stronger?"

"Shut your mouth."

XXX

_Sakura walked behind Itachi, holding onto his pants, as they walked into the park where all the kids played. "Where do you want to play, Blossom?" Itachi asked. _

"_Can we go play on the swing?" she asked. She looked over at the swings and noticed there where kids playing on it. "Never mind." she said, quickly. _

"_Why not?" _

"_Kiba's playing on it. That's a no no." _

"_I don't care, let's go play, Blossom." Itachi said, pulling Sakura over to the swings. _

"_Ita-kun no! We can't!" Sakura cried, as they made there way to the swing. Kiba and Shino looked up and saw the two of them. _

"_What are you doing here, Forehead girl!" Kiba laughed. "I don't want you playing here." Kiba said. _

_Sakura looked down. "I'm sorry Inuzuka-san." Sakura said, trying to pull_ _Itachi away. Itachi didn't move. "Ita-kun? We have to move." _

"_No we don't. There's enough room for you, Blossom." Itachi said. _

"_I said, she can't play here." Kiba said, angerly. _

"_Watch your mouth Inuzuka." Itachi said, looking at him, turning his Sharingan on. Kiba looked down. _

"_Lets go." Kiba said, him and Shino left. _

_Sakura looked down. She slowly made her way to the swing. "Not to high Ita-kun." she said. _

"_I won't." _

"_Promise?" _

"_Promise." he said, giving her a small push. Soon she forgot completely about how she didn't want to be so high. _

XXX

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto and Kakashi are here to see you about their mission." Shizune said, opening the door to the office.

"Send them in." Tsunade said. Shizune walked out and came back in, with Kakashi and Naruto behind her. Their mission was to find and retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, and bring him back to Kohona. Naruto dropped the unconscious boy.

"Thank you, you can leave." Tsunade said.

"What about Sakura-chan! Is she back from her mission you said she should be back by now." Naruto said.

"No she isn't back yet." Tsunade said.

"Alright, but the minute she get's back I want to see her." Naruto smiled, leaving with Kakashi.

"Uchiha, stop acting like your dead." Tsunade said.

"So you could tell, hn?" Sasuke said, standing up.

"Of course."

"Whatever." he said. "So Sakura got to go on a mission by her self. What was it catch a cat." he said.

"No. It was to assassinate someone." she said.

"Really who?" he asked.

"Uchiha Itachi." That sparked his interest.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I hope she comes back in one peace."

"Why is that?"

"I was planing on having her help me restore the Uchiha clan."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you Uchiha. But we haven't been able to find Sakura's body. We think she's dead. We haven't told Naruto or Kakashi yet it would—"

"Send me to kill him." Sasuke said. His sharingan was turned on glaring at a wall.

"Very well." Tsunade said. "You can leave tomorrow."

"I will." Sasuke said, leaving.

"Well, that takes care of killing him my self." Tsunade thought out loud.

XXX

_Sakura smiled to her self. She couldn't wait to see Ita-kun. Her Ita-kun. They had been friends for almost a year. And she loved him. More then any other person in the world. She walked into the woods to where they had first met. Itachi told her to meet him there at dusk. _

_She smiled, and sat down in the grass. It was so nice out. It was warm but a slight chill in the air. Winter was going to be coming soon. And she couldn't wait. She wanted to make snow angles with Itachi. He always helped her make the perfect angles. Because her hand print wouldn't be in it. _

_She giggled, remembering there first snow fight. His sharingan was supposed to be able to see. But through all the white. He didn't see the snow ball in front of his face that hit him. She giggled thinking about it. "Glad to see you smiling." she turned around to see Itachi walking to her. She smiled. _

"_Hi Ita-kun!' she said, getting up and hugging him. She felt some type of liquid on her arm. She looked down and saw blood. "Ita-kun are you hurt?" she asked. _

"_It's nothing to worry about, Blossom." he said. _

"_Okay." Sakura smiled. _

"_Sakura... will you come with me?" _

"_Where are we going?" _

"_Leave Kohona." _

"_Ita-kun! We can't do that! You would be a missing nin. We can't do that!"_

"_Sakura... everyone is going to tell you that I did something bad. But I didn't do it. And I don't want you to hate me." _

"_I could never hate you Ita-kun. I love you more then anything!" _

"_How much do you love me. As an older brother. A friend—." _

"_I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Ita-kun. I want to marry you! And love you forever!" Sakura said, hugging him. "Please... please don't leave me. I love you." _

"_I love you too, Blossom. But I need to leave. I will see you again." _

"_Promise?" Sakura said, remembering the day that she got to play on the swing. _

"_I promise." he said. _

"_Are you really going?" _

_Itachi's eyes narrowed. He looked over to his right then his left. 'There are at least 5 ANBU on each side.' he thought to him self. "I have to leave now." he said. _

_Sakura's eyes widened. Tears rolling down her face. Her eyes stung. "I love you, Uchiha Itachi." she said, giving him her first kiss. She felt weird kissing the older boy. Her stomach bubbled with butterfly's. He pulled away slowly. _

"_I love you too, Uchiha Sakura." he said. He handed her something small and in a flash was gone, a couple leaves fell where he used to be. She hugged her self and looked down into her hand to see what eldest Uchiha had given her. She gasped seeing a necklace. A symbol of the Uchiha was on it. And next to it around the chain was a white gold ring, with a sapphire in the middle. She gasped. She hugged it tighter. _

XXX

Sasuke was angry. He was worse then angry. He wanted to kill his older brother. He had taken what was his. And he would not let him get away with it again. He would kill him in the worst way he could think of.

XXX

Itachi looked up, and saw the now awake Sakura. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Itachi asked.

Sakura put her hand to her forehead. "I... I saw faces so many faces. They where my face. They where so different. I don't remember it... what's wrong with me Ita-kun." Sakura said.

"I don't know."

XXX

_Sakura walked out of her room and down stairs. It had been two days since Itachi had left. Her mother had just called her. "Yes mother?" Sakura asked, walking down the stairs. She gasped seeing at least five or more ANBU in her kitchen talking to her mom. "What's going on?" she asked. "Mom?" _

"_Sakura hun. Your friend Itachi. He's in trouble with the ANBU. Have you seen him?" Sakura's mother asked. _

"_Yes. He said that he had to leave. And asked for me not hate him... what happened?" _

"_He killed his whole family... except for you class mate Sasuke." An ANBU said. _

"_Wait! Itachi told me that he didn't do it! You have to believe me! Ita-kun would never do something like that!" Sakura yelled. _

"_Ma'am we're going to have to bring your daughter in. She can't remember what has happened." A ANBU said. _

_And that was the day that Uchiha Itachi left Sakura's life. And it was supposed to be forever._

A/N Time

Hey, I know that was a kinda long chapter. Just to let you know the next couple chapters will be really short, but I'll try to update like every two days for you guys. Later.

- Sakura


	5. Both Sides Of The Story

**My Happy Ending. **

Chapter Five: Both Sides Of The Story

_Find yourself in the gutter in a lonely part of town  
where death waits in the darkness with a weapon to cut some stranger down  
sleeping with an empty bottle, he's a sad and an empty hearted man  
all he needs is a job, and a little respect, so he can get out while he can_

We always need to hear both sides of the story

A neighbourhood peace is shattered it's the middle of the night  
young faces hide in the shadows, while they watch their mother and father fight  
he says she's been unfaithful, she says her love for him has gone  
and the brother shrugs to his sister and says "looks like it's just us from now on"

We always need to hear both sides of the story  


After Sakura all her memories of Itachi. The Hokage at the time, thought it would be best fir her, if they replaced all memories of Itachi with someone else. That someone else ended up being the cold hearted younger Uchiha, Sasuke.

The only problem was that Itachi had in fact loved Sakura the same she loved him... but Sasuke on the other hand hated the young wanna-be kunoichi. His older brother would rather be with a weak little girl instead of helping him train.

Sasuke at first didn't understand why the pink haired girl followed him around. She had hated him just as much as he hated her. Why did so much change?

And Sakura she knew something was different. Sasuke never returned her love. And a life without love is terrible.

XXX

Itachi on the other hand spent day in and day out thinking about her. He had missed her so much it was unbearable. The Akatsuki wanted him to join hearing about the massacre. And so he did. He would do anything to keep her out of his mind. Her warm smile. Her fragile body. Her shining eyes. He wanted to see her again.

But he didn't.

When he had gone back to Kohona many years later with Kisame to capture the fox demon that was within Naruto, he really just wanted to see her. See how she had grown. But his younger brother told him how she had forgotten all about him. She hated him, his very being. She wished him dead.

XXX

Sakura sat up in her bed. She looked out the window it was dark out. She sighed to her self. _How long have I been out..._ she thought to her self. Bringing her hand up, she brushed it through her tangled hair.

She climbed out of bed, and walked into the hallway. She walked into the kitchen seeing Itachi reading a scroll, and eating an apple. He looked up from his scroll, and smiled at her, then went back to reading. Sakura looked at the clock it read 3:15.

"How long have I been out?" Sakura asked.

"About three days." he said, Sakura walked to the refrigerator and grabbed some milk and lunch meat. She made her self a sandwich and sat down. "I'm going to the store today, do you want to come with?" Sakura smiled, and nodded her head.

A/N Time:

Sorry it was so short.

-Sakura


	6. Here With Me

**My Happy Ending**

Chapter Six: Here With Me

_It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
I guess that I was blind  
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again_

There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
You're such a part of me  
But I just pulled away  
Well, I'm not the same girl  
you used to know  
I wish I said the words I never showed

I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me

You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
But I was scared and left it all behind  


Sakura smiled as she followed Itachi down the dirt path. "So... what are we going to get?" Sakura asked.

"We need to get new clothes, and food." Itachi said. He was in his own thought. Sakura smiled and walked fast, taking a hold of his hand with hers. She thought for sure he would pull away, but instead he held on tighter her face got bright red and then moved closer to him.

XXX

Kisame and Deidara giggled as the watched Itachi and Sakura holding hands. "Look how cute they are, yeah." Deidara said. Kisame nodded.

XXX

Sakura sighed as she stood outside a store waiting for Itachi. He had told her that she couldn't come in. He walked out holding a small brown bag. "What did ya get?" Sakura asked,

"Hn."

"Meany."

Itachi smiled. "Come on Blossom." Sakura outed and followed him to then next store. "I'm going to get food. You can go shop for some new clothes." Itachi sated to walking away, after handing her some money. Sakura smiled and walked into the store. She could remember one thing. She loved to shop.

XXX

Sasuke stopped running when he reached the next town. He walked around and stopped from store to store trying to find Sakura. "Have you seen anyone who looks like him?" Sasuke asked, showing her a picture of Itachi. "He may have a a woman with him. Pink hair, green eyes?"

"Yes he came in here not to long ago. Got a ring. I told him that they made a cute couple. She was so happy when he came out of the store... wait! Where are you going!" Sasuke quickly left the store. Sasuke walked into another store. He froze seeing pink hair.

"Sakura!" he yelled running up to her. She turned around, a confused look on her face. She gripped tighter on the bag of clothes that she was holding.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know you?"

"It's me Sakura, Sasuke. Your teammate! Form Kohona! Don't you remember?"

"I don't know who you are." Sasuke gasped when he felt cold metal on his neck.

"Leave her alone, little brother." Itachi's smooth voice rang out.

"What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing." Itachi slowly dug the kunai in Sasuke's neck, blood feel.

"Ita-kun what's goin—." Sakura's eyes widened. She felt to the ground it felt as if someone had hit her with a bag of bricks to her head. Her mind was spinning in different directions. All her memories slammed back into her mind. All her pain, hate, fear, loss, betray, happiness... love. She felt like a shattered piece of glass. Like she couldn't be pieced back together.

Itachi through Sasuke against the wall and grabbed Sakura.

XXX

Sakura opened her eyes, and for the first time in her life she knew what had happened her whole life. "Are you alright?" Itachi asked, walking over to the bed. Sakura smiled.

"For the first time in my life. I fell like I know where I am and why." she smiled. She grabbed a kunai from Itachi's pouch. His eyes widened. She grabbed her hair and cut strait through, making it short again.

"Why did you do that?" Itachi asked.

"Sasuke liked girls with long hair."


	7. You Get Me

**My Happy Ending**

Chapter Seven: You Get Me

_So I'm a little left of center  
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal  
So I just bend their spoon  
Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl_

Hey, you are on my side  
And they, they just roll their eyes

You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me

So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay  
You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination  
Anything goes

I, I am all you want  
They, they just read me wrong

You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
Still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
'Cause you get me  


Sakura sat up with a jolt. "Itachi?" Sakura asked, looking around the dark room. She jumped a little feeling something warm touch her,

"Go back to sleep, Blossom." Itachi's cool and smooth voice said.

"Where are you?" she asked. His warm hands reached out and grabbed her. She jumped a little, he pulled her down on top of him.

"Right here." he said, kissing her neck.

"What time is it?"

"To early to be awake." Sakura had been living with the Akatsuki for at least six months now. And was the newest member. She smiled, her and Itachi where going to be married soon. And she couldn't wait. She had all her memories. And she couldn't be happier.

XXX

"I don't care! She alive out there. We have to save Sakura!" Sasuke yelled glaring at Tsunade.

"Sasuke calm down. It doesn't mater now." Tsunade said, she throw down the newest version of the bingo book. Sasuke started down, eyes wide.

Haruno Sakura (Blossom): missing nin from Kohona. Newest member of the Akatsuki. Expert in Medical jutsu. Has been said to exceide the Hokage Tsunade. Her partner Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke growled at the next thing.

She's said to be Uchiha Itachi's wife.

"She's betrayed us, Sasuke."

"No. We've betrayed her."

XXX

"I need a room." Itachi said. He used a transformation jutsu to change his apperince. He now had the same length hair, but a blueish color. And purple eyes. He was wearing a simple black shirt and gray pants.

Where as Sakura had waist length blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue and black kimono.

"Of course." the woman behind the counter said, handing Itachi two keys to the room. He smiled, and grabbed the bags that sat next to Sakura's feet. The two of them made there way up to their room. Itachi opened the door to their room, he through the bag to the floor.

Sakura smiled and jumped on Itachi, making him fall backwards on the bed. The jutsu they had used cancled. Itachi smiled through the kiss that she had planted on him. Itachi rolled over pinning her under him.

"Kisame what do you want?" Itachi said, turning around. Itachi's normal black eyes turned to the sharingan.

"Leader says after the honeymoon he needs to see you strait back for a mission in Kohona."

"Fine."

XXX

Tsunade sat at her desk thinking about what the younger Uchiha had said. Did she really betray Sakura. She had. She willing put out the one she loved as a daughter in harms way. She hated her self for it. She wish she could make it up to her. To her she had tried to kill her own child.

XXX

"Your mission is to run to Kohona well being chased by Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi. Beg Tsunade for help. Tell her you've both run away from the Akatsuki. After you have their trust we'll make are move for the fox. Understood?"

"Understood." Itachi and Sakura said, the two of them walked out of the room and to their own.

"Do you think it will work?" Sakura asked, laying down on the bed.

"I would hope so." Itachi said, closing the bedroom down, and making his way to the bed. He laid down shutting of the light her brought his new wife closer to him. "We'll leave tomorrow."

"Night." Sakura mumbled.

"Night."

A/N

I know I know. It was really short. But I promise I'll update soon.

-Sakura


	8. Because You Loved Me

**My Happy Ending**

Chapter Eight: Because You Loved Me

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Sakura and Itachi ran as fast as they could, raising the chakra so Kohona would know they where coming. Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi followed close behind, rasing their chakra as well. Sakura was near passing out, and Itachi was worse of then she was. He had cuts all over his body. Sakura was afraid he would die, just for a stupid mission. He looked over at her.

She smiled sadly, and he sent her a smile. He loved her more then anyone could imagine.

XXX

"Tsunade-sama! Their are five chakra signatures coming this way. One of which is Haruno Sakura. We are believing that they are chasing her." Shizune yelled, running into the office.

"Send all ANBU that are here to the main gate."

XXX

Sakura cried out in pain. Kisame had picked up her whole body and through it through the main gates. Tsunade stood waiting, at least 50 ANBU around the area. Sakura now had dried blood on her face, and arms. She looked as if she had been on the run for days. "Give him back!" Sakura yelled, as loud as she could. Which wasn't that loud at all.

Kisame chuckled out loud. Deidara and Tobi throw Itachi on the ground, he landing right next to her. His body much worse then her's. He had a large gash through his upper abdomen. "Have fun, Blossom." Kisame said, and then the three of them where gone.

Sakura chocked on her own breath, as she crawled her way closer to Itachi. She cried. Hot tears ran down her face, stinging her cuts. Itachi looked as if he was about to die. Sakura took a couple deep breaths and looked at Tsunade. Her tears fell more.

"Pl-pl-please.. Sa-save h-h-h-im." she cried.

"ANBU squade 10, move Uchiha Itachi to the hospital." Tsunade said. In a flash they had left Itachi gone with them. Tsunade walked over to Sakura. She picked her up and they left as well.

XXX

Sakura sighed as she laid in her hospital bed. She wasn't nearly as bad as Itachi. She smiled we she saw the door open. Tsunade walked into the room. Tsunade walked over to Sakura's bed and sat down. "How is he?" Sakura asked, sitting up.

"He's alive."

"I see..."

"Why are you here Sakura?" Sakura looked at her surprised. She looked down at her bandaged hands finding them very interesting. Small tears rolled down her covered face. The tears dropped on her bandages.

"I...I...I... love him... and he... he loves me. And they... they found out." Sakura's voice got really high pitched. "They didn't like it! So they where going to kill me! But..." he voice got quiter. "But Ita-kun... wouldn't let them hurt me." Tsunade stared at her, her eyes hard. "I told him we had to leave. So we did. They came after us. They where told to kill us."

"Why did you come here?"

"This was our first home."

"How did he get hurt so bad?"

"He wouldn't let them hurt me."

"Why did he think you where to weak. Not strong enough to take care of—."

"No! That's not it!"

"Then what is it!?"

"I... I'm pregnant!"

A/N Time

Well... it was kinda long. I promise that the next to chapter will be much longer hopefully. And should Sakura's baby should be a girl or a boy. And think of some names that you like. Later.

-Sakura.


	9. Things We Do For Love

**My Happy Ending**

Chapter Nine: Things We Do For Love

_Too many broken hearts have fallen in the river  
Too many lonely souls have drifted out to sea,  
You lay your bets and then you pay the price  
The things we do for love, the things we do for love.  
Communication is the problem to the answer  
Youve got her number and your hand is on the phone  
The weathers turned and all the lines are down  
The things we do for love, the things we do for love.  
Like walking in the rain and the snow  
When theres nowhere to go  
And youre feelin like a part of you is dying  
And youre looking for the answer in her eyes.  
You think youre gonna break up  
Then she says she wants to make up.  
Ooh you made me love you  
Ooh youve got a way  
Ooh you had me crawling up the wall.  
Like walking in the rain and the snow  
When theres nowhere to go  
And youre feelin like a part of you is dying  
And youre looking for the answer in her eyes.  
You think youre gonna break up  
Then she says she wants to make up.  
Ooh you made me love you  
Ooh youve got a way  
Ooh you had me crawling up the wall.  
A compromise would surely help the situation  
Agree to disagree but disagree to part  
When after all its just a compromise of  
The things we do for love, the things we do for love..._

Sakura stood in front of her window in the hospital. Tsunade had left with out a word, after what she had told her. The door opened, and Shizune walked into the room.

"Is he alive?" Sakura asked, looking behind her. Shizune nodded. "Can... Can I see him?"

Shizune closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes." she said, after a couple minutes. She started to make her way to the door, and told Sakura to follow.

XXX

"Why is she doing this!" Tsunade yelled, slamming her fists into her desk, causing it to break. Kakashi and Sasuke stood watching their Hokage have a bitch fit. "Ugh!"

"Tsunade-sama, did you ever consider that she really loves him." Kakashi said. Tsunade was about to throw her chair when her office door opened.

"Shizune-san is taking Sakura to see Itachi." a ANBU said, and then shut the door.

"Well, we'll find out now won't we."

XXX

Itachi was confined to a hospital room with several ANBU guarding. Shizune nodded to one of them. They opened the door, letting the two of them in. Sakura took a deep breath.

XXX

"He looks dead..." Naruto said, looking through the two sided glass. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sasuke sighed.

"He's not dead... yet." Tsunade said.

XXX

Sakura walked into the room, Itachi was laying in the bed. "Oh Itachi..." she had to hold back her tears. Sure they where fake running away from the Akatsuki. But those where real wounds. Sakura made her way to the bed. Shizune shut the door leaving Itachi and Sakura alone. "Itachi are you okay?"

His charcoal eyes opened and looked at the pink haired beauty. "I... I'm fine." he said, coughing a little.

"Ita-kun..." she said, cupping the side of his face. "I'm so sorry." she felt the tears she wanted to hold in fall. He slowly lifted his arm, and pulled her down on to him. He held her close.

"It's okay." he said, he rubbed small circles on her back. He closed his eyes and slowly stared to fall asleep. "Sakura..." he mumbled, tiredly. Sakura rolled off of him and onto the bed next to him.

"Hm?" she said, snuggling into his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

XXX

"Tsunade-sama...?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade just stared at Itachi and Sakura. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The cold hearted bastard Uchiha Itachi, telling someone he loved them. It was just unbelievable. "Tsunade-sama what is to be their punishment?" Kakashi asked.

"They will have no missions for a year. And are not aloud to leave the ground of Kohona. They will be watched at all times." Tsunade said, her eyes never once leaving the scene. "Once the Uchiha is healed all the way. They can move into the Uchiha compound."

XXX

It had been one month since the two of them had come back to Kohona. It had been two weeks since they had heard from the Akatsuki. At first everyone in Kohona was sceptic about have the killer Itachi back in there home. But after they way they saw him treat Sakura, there minds started to think maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Sakura was almost two months pregnant and everywhere she turned Itachi was there, making sure she didn't get hurt.

"You don't have to follow me everywhere!" Sakura yelled annoyed. She gave Itachi a glare that could scare anyone. Itachi had newly found out don't mess with a pregnant woman. The citizens of Kohona watched as Sakura took her shoe off and through it at Itachi when he had his back turned.

Itachi had stopped training and instead just want to help Sakura. Itachi fell to the ground, he slowly sat up. "What the hell are your shoes made of!" he yelled, standing up.

"Maybe if you cared more you would know!" Sakura yelled, turning away.

"Oh it's all my fault now isn't it!"

"Oh why it's always poor Itachi!"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked walking to the couple.

"You back out of this Uzumaki." Itachi glared.

"You don't have the right to tell him that!" people stopped what they where doing to watch the scene.

"Your acting crazy Sakura! I know your pregnant and all but calm down."

"Your the one who's acting crazy!"

"Maybe that's because my wife just through a ten pound shoe at my face!" Sakura stopped her yelling and started laughing. Itachi sighed. "I fucking hate pregnant woman." he said, walking away.

XXX

"Why haven't you found anything out yet Itachi!" Kisame yelled.

"I haven't had the time." Itachi said with a sigh.

"Leader-sama is getting very angry with you, yeah."

"Let him be angry with me. I don't even know if I want this to be just a mission anymore."

"What are you saying Itachi!"

"I.. I just want a good life for Sakura and my child. I never want them to have to run like I did. I just I wish I never joined the Akatsuki."

"Itachi. You know Leader-sama will have you killed, yeah."

"Let him try."

"Itachi, we're your friends, yeah..."

"We'll try as hard as we can to make your life good with Sakura."

XXX

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Kiba yelled running into the Hokage's office.

"I swear I'm awake!" Tsunade yelled, sitting up as fast as she could. "Oh it's just you Kiba... what do you want?"

"Tsunade me and Akamaru where guarding the Uchiha compound and we saw Itachi run into two Akatsuki!"

Tsunade glared. "So he really just wanted to steal information."

"Aa. That's not quite true Hokage-sama." Itachi said, walking into the room.

"What are you planing Uchiha?"

"I need your help to keep Sakura safe."

A/N:

Okay! I have decided that the baby is going to be a girl. And does anyone have any idea's for names. I have a name but I don't know if I want to use it. It's Hikari. If you think I should use that name tell me. And one of your told me the name Misaki. I liked that too. So if you guys like one of them or have your own please tell. The last chapter is coming up!

-Sakura.


	10. Hey!

Hey everyone!

Well, lets see where to start... Um... My computer is being a lesbian right now.. So it deleted the 10th chapter... And I'm going to be leaving to go up north for about a 2 weeks. I'll be back before the 13th of July. And the whole times I'm gone I'm going to be thinking of you guys... and I promise by the 13th I will have your chapter 10 up...

-kicks computer- It's a homo... Well. I'll talk to you guys later.

Love ya.

Sakura.


	11. My Happy Ending

**My Happy Ending **

Chapter 10: My Happy Ending

Sakura jumped from her laying position. She grabbed a hold o her chest. She took in deep breath. "Ita-kun?" she asked. She looked over to Itachi's side of the bed. He wasn't there. She looked out the bedroom window, and into the night sky. She quickly got out of bed and ran outside. She ran over to the house next to her's and started banging on the door.

Sasuke opened the door, wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers. "Sakura?" he stared at her. Her eyes where puffy as if she had been crying for hours.

"Where is Itachi!" she practically screamed.

"Sakura it's two in the morning. I'm sure Itachi is fine. Go home and sleep."

"No! Sasuke I had a dream that Itachi dies I need to find him!" Sasuke looked down at his feet. Sakura's dream could very well come true. There was going to be a war very soon. In a matter of days.

Kohona vs. Akatsuki.

Sakura shuddered at the thought. Itachi could die. Sakura closed her eyes and put her hand on her belly. She closed her eyes and ran she could hear Sasuke yelling after her. She slowed to a walk when she stopped hearing Sasuke's voice. She looked at the empty houses. That would one day be filled again.

She walked to the lake. She gasped seeing Itachi standing on the dock. She quickly ran to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Itachi could feel her tears soak through his clothes. He turned and looked ta her. "Blossom why are you crying?" he asked. His voice soft yet strong.

"I... I'm scared." she said.

"Of what?" he asked. He turned, and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm scared of losing you."

"Shh. Blossom. Everything will be fine."

XXX

Sakura sat up in bed. It was early morning. At the least it was seven. She rolled over to see a note on Itachi's pillow. She picked it up.

_Good morning, Blossom._

_Come to Tsunade-sama's office once you awake. _

_-Itachi._

She sighed, as she crawled out of bed. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a black kimono. On the back was the sign of the Uchiha clan. The kimono belonged to Itachi and Sasuke's mother.

She pulled on a pair of black shoes. She glanced at the mirror, before she walked out of the house. She slowly walked down the empty streets of Kohona. Everyone had already been evacuated under ground.

She walked into the Hokage tower. Everyone who was fighting was in the tower. A couple people nodded their head at her as she walked. She opened the door to Tsunade's office. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Anko, Genma. And a couple other ANBU where in the room. She looked up to meet Tsunade's eyes. She looked next to her seeing Itachi. She could already feel the tears in her eyes.

"Sakura," she looked up. "Sai and Naruto are going with you."

"Where am I going."

"You are going below the city."

"Tsunade-sama! I can still fight!"

"No!" Sakura flinched. She looked up to see Itachi. He had an angry look on his face.

"Ita-kun?" she couldn't believe the sharpness of his voice.

"Step outside." he said. Sakura slowly made her way outside of the office. She gasped feeling warm arms wrap around her.

"Ita-kun." she whispered, as he trailed hot kisses down her neck.

"I don't want you to get hurt." he mumbled. His warm breath sent shivers down her neck.

"I don't want you to get hurt." she whispered back. She could feel the tears that stung her eyes. "Promise me you won't die." he didn't say anything. "Ita-kun?" he still didn't say anything. "Itachi!" her voice raised.

She gasped feeling warms lips against the shell of her ear. She turned around to face Itachi. He had a sad look on his face. "Ita-kun." she said, she brought her hand up and cupped the side of his face.

"I'm sorry Blossom." he mumbled pulling away from her. He opened the door. "Let's go." he ordered. "Sai, Naruto. Take Sakura." Sai and Naruto walked to Sakura, each taking one of her arms.

_Wait! No! Please don't leave me again._ She felt her world coming to an end. "Wait! Itachi!" she yelled, she ran to him wrapping her arms around him. He ran a hand through her short hair.

"Ita-kun I-I Lo-love y-y-you." Sakura cried into his chest.

"I love you too, Blossom." he mumbled kissing her one last time before he left to fight. He slowly pulled away. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Sasuke quickly pulled away before Sakura could have a break down. She slowly started to walk away.

"Sakura!" she turned around. Seeing a sad looking Itachi. "I like the name Misaki." a small tear made it's way down the side of his face. He walked away everyone following behind him.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wait! No! Don't die! I love you!" Sakura screamed trying to run after the love of her life. Naruto and Sai did everything they could to hold her back.

XXX

Itachi stood staring at the gate to Kohona. He looked to his right seeing Tsunade, on his other side was his brother Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at Itachi who was a head taller. Sasuke looked up at Itachi and put on a small sad smile.

Itachi looked behind him to see ANBU waiting. His attention was brought back to the front when the gate was blown open. "Uchiha Itachi prepare to die."

XXX

"Please Naruto. Let me out." a crying Sakura pleaded. Other women looked at her. "Naruto please he's going to die."

"Why don't you just shut up! Mu husbands out there fighting too." a woman yelled.

"Shut up?" Sakura asked. She picked the woman up by her shirt. "Your husband is just some ANBU. He''l be fighting one of the Akatsuki with 6 other ANBU."

"So will your husband."

"My husband could kill one of the Akatsuki with one hand. He has to fight the Leader."

"Why would an ANBU be fighting the Leader?"

"My husband is not some ANBU he is Uchiha Itachi." everyone grew quite. "Now please Naruto open the door."

"Naruto don't you dare touch that door." Sai said.

Naruto flinched "Do not make me fight you." Sakura said.

"Naruto don't!" Everyone froze when they felt the ground shake.

"_We need help"_ Sai looked down at his radio speaker.

"Naruto make sure Sakura doesn't leave your sight." Sai said, and was gone.

XXX

Tsunade grunted as a clay bird exploded on her stomach. "I am sorry Tsuande-san, yeah. I just wanted to keep Sakura-chan happy, yeah. But I must obey orders." Deidara said, sending another clay bird.

XXX

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"Why don't you tell these women about the ramen that you ate last night."

"Oh yeah! I had this great miso ramen last night." Sakura took the keys to the door and ran. She looked back and noticed that Naruto hadn't noticed that she was gone. She smiled, and ran.

XXX

Itachi jumped backwards almost getting hit. He gasped as he felt a pain go through his back and to his stomach. He looked behind him to see Leader. He grimiced. He felt the sword pull out of his body. He fell to the ground. He took a deep breath and tried to stand. He couched blood falling into his hands.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. They all turned and stared at the dying Itachi. Tsunade gasped at the sight of the blood. Her eyes softened. _Dan..._ "Itachi!" everyone turned to see the pink haired Kunoichi. Sasuke quickly ran to where she was. "Where is Itachi?" she asked.

Sasuke hugged her trying to keep her from seeing. She pushed him away. "Where is Itachi?" she asked again. She looked over his shoulder. Her eyes widened. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Sasuke... no." she pushed past him and ran as fast as she could to where Itachi was, kneeling.

"Itachi." she slowly laid him down on his back. Blood was every where. She could feel the warm liqued covered her hands as she tried to heal him. "Please hold on Itachi." she cried. Warm tears ran down her face. Never stopping. "Please just wait! You'll be okay!"

"Sakura."

"Please don't speak save your energy."

"Sakura stop." she froze. "Sakura... I'm going to die." Sakura gulped. "Please, don't try and heal me. Just keep safe. I -couch- I didn't want you to see this."

"Itachi I—."

"I love you Blossom."

"I-I-I love you too, Ita-kun." she mumbled. He mentioned for her to come closer. She moved slowly.

"I will always love you and our daughter. Please keep safe." Itachi turned and looked at Sasuke. "Please keep her safe. I know she's reckless." Sasuke smiled sadly, though there where tears in his eyes.

Itachi lifted his hand up and wiped a few tears away from Sakura face. He slwoly pulled her down and kissed her one last time. "Be safe. I love you." he mumbled. Sakura froze as she saw his chest stop moving.

"No! No No! Itachi!" she screamed she laid her head on his blood soaked chest. "I love you. I love you." she cried, and cried. Screaming out in pain. Everyone was quite.

"Sakura-chan, yeah." Deidara said, moving slowly towards her.

"Don't go near her." the Leader said. Deidara looked up at glared at him.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, yeah! You just couldn't let them go, yeah! It's all your fault."

"Yeah! Deidara's right. You shouldn't have done that." Kisame yelled. Deidara walked over to Sakura. He sat down next to her.

"Sakura-chan?" she looked up at him.

"Hi, Deidara-san." Deidara quickly hugged her not letting go.

"I promise that I'll protect you too, yeah." he said, kissing her forehead. He slowly stood up and made a small clay bird, he sent it flying at the leader. "Leader-sama, prepare to die." he said.

A/N

-cries- I'm sorry I killed Itachi! I will have the seaqule out soon. It's going to be called Keep Holding On. I've got one more chapter of this story. And it's done. I hope you guys liked it. And you sure as hell better have cried.

By the way. I'm making a new story so you guys better read it.

-Sakura


	12. Epilogue: In My Daughters Eyes

**My Happy Ending **

Epilogue: In My Daughters Eyes

_In my daughters eyes I am a hero. I and strong and wise_._ And I know no fear. But the truth is plain to see. She was sent to rescue me_._ I see who I want to be; in my daughters eyes. _

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura screamed. No answer. "SASUKE!!!!!!! NARUTO!!!!!!!!"

"What?!" Sasuke yelled, running from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm awake I swear!" Naruto ran in the room, drool running down the side of his face.

"I'm in labor!!!!!!"

"Shit." Naruto said.

"Aww. Piss." Sasuke mumbled.

_In my daughters eyes. Everyone is equal. Darkness turns to light. And the world is at peace. This miracle god gave to me. Gives me strength when I am weak. I find reason to believe in my daughters eyes. _

XXX

Naruto cringed as he heard Sakura scream again. "Maybe I should go check on her." he said. Shikamaru just stared at him.

"I bet you cry if you do."

"I will not!"

"Then go check on her." Neji said.

"Fine I will." Naruto walked off.

"GET OUT!"

Naruto ran from the room, and back in. "Oh." he grabbed his head. "My god." he said. He ran to the bathroom and you could hear throwing up noises. Neji smirked. And Shikamaru handed him some money.

Hinata and Ino rolled there eyes. Sasuke walked back into the waiting room. "Where's the dobe?" he asked.

"Throwing up." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go check on her." he said, walking away.

"I bet he passes out." Shikamaru said. Everything got quite for a second. And then a loud thump was heard.

"Uchiha-san!" they heard a nurse yelled. Shikamaru laughed as Neji handed him over the money.

_And when she wraps her hand around my finger. Oh it puts a smile in my heart. Everything becomes a little clearer. I realize what life is all about. It's hanging on when your heart has had enough._ _It's giving more when you feel like giving up. I've seen the light in my daughters eyes. _

XXX

It had been at least 7 hours since Sakura had started being in labor. Shikamaru had gone home. Naruto was having his belly rubbed by Hinata. Sasuke had an ice pack on his head.

Sasuke took a deep breath "I'm going to go see how she is." he left. They waited and waited. And didn't hear a thump of him passing out... again. They got quite again, and all the screaming left. And they heard one faint crying noise.

XXX

Sakura smiled, her body was covered with sweat. And she thought she was going to die. Tsunade smiled. "It's a girl." she said. Sasuke looked down at his niece. She was beautiful. She had large dark eyes , and bright pink hair.

Sakura looked down at her new born baby. She was the best thing that ever happened to her. "Her name?" Tsunade asked.

"Uchiha." she stopped. "Sasuke what was your and Itachi's mothers name?"

"Mikoto."

"Uchiha Mikoto Misaki." Sakura smiled, she gently touched the babies face.

"Parents?"

"Uchiha Sakura and." she looked down. She wasn't going to cry. He couldn't want her to. "Uchiha Itachi."

"God parents?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Ino."

"Please sign."

_In my daughters eyes I can see the future. A reflection of who I am. And what will be. And though she'll grow and someday leave. Maybe raise a family. When I'm gone. I'll hope you'll see how happy she made me. _

XXX

Sakura had been left alone with her baby. She was so beautiful. Almost everything about her screamed Itachi. But her hair. Her eyes. They held so much hope. So much love. For everyone and everything. And Sakura new at that moment. That nothing could take that away from her.

XXX

"She doesn't know?" a males voice said.

Tsunade looked up. "No."

_For I'll be there in my daughters eyes. _

A/N

Yeah! Bitch! What now! You liked that. xD. I'm sick right now... It's nasty. Well. I hoped you guys liked it. The sequel will be out soon I promise! The sequel will be called Keep Holding On. It will be out soon so look for it.

Love Sakura!


	13. BAM!

**Hey everyone! Keep Holding On, is up! Hope you guys like it. **

**Love ya: Sakura**


	14. Just so you know

Hi everyone. I know it has been a long time since Ive updated any of my stories, but I am currently working on revising most of my fics. I hope this makes all of you very happy. lol. so with in the next week or two I should either have a new chapter up or a revision to one of my priveous fics that have been complete :D


End file.
